Washing to New York Connection
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Read You Think So first please. Hope this helps.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SMK but this is fun hanging with them.**

**Washington to New York Connection**

**One Week Later: Washington**

Amanda sat at her desk in the Q and thought about how fast this week had flown by. She was getting a lot of paperwork down for Mr. Melrose and her morning sickness seems to have stopped enough for her be in her chair for longer than three minutes at a time. Things were looking up she thought and then her door opened and Dr. Smyth came in.

"Mrs. King,"

"Stetson." She corrected

"Yes, I forgot you remarried."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Marriage I see has made you a cranky woman, I see, but yes, I want you to go on an assignment."

"No, sir, I am sorry but I am on desk duty at the moment, no assignments outside of the office; per Mr. Melrose." She added quickly.

"Melrose is not in charge, I make the assignments. I need you to go and get some simple intel from a contact. Nothing is dangerous in that."

Amanda sat and wondered if he knew about the pregnancy yet or not. She better talk to Mr. Melrose first.

"What do you want me to do?"

Dr. Smyth explained she was to go to the deli down the street and retrieve and message, hidden in a lunch order and then to bring it back to him.

"Yes, sir, what time?"

"Lunchtime of course, Mrs. King." He said as he walked out of the room before she could correct him again.

Amanda went back to her report and when it was done she went to find Billy or Francine. Walking into the bullpen she noticed that Francine was on the phone and noticed the time, it was close for a check in from Lee but she just thought about her nightly check- ins she was getting and wasn't worried.

Knocking on Billy's door she waited for him to yell, "Come in."

"Sir, I have the last two reports you wanted and something strange happened. Dr. Smyth asked me to go get information from the deli down the street. He said it was a simple pick up and I should be fine."

Billy took the reports and then walked to the door and hollered at Francine to get in his office when she was off the phone.

"Amanda, you know you can't do even the simplest runs right now. I take my female agents out of the field as soon as I know they are expecting, no excuses. As we have all learned from past experiences, especially you, there is nothing as a simple run in this business. Lee would kill me if something happened to you while he was gone. I will take care of Dr. Smyth and his 'simple run'; you will stay in the office and if I have to move you back down here to keep an eye on you I will."

"What did you do now Amanda?" Francine asked as she came in.

"Nothing and it is going to stay that way. Francine who do we have around lunchtime for a run for intel at the deli?"

"No one really, why?"

"Smyth wanted Amanda to pick up some intel at lunchtime there and I told her no."

"I could do it, I was going to go there for lunch anyway. What are the recognition codes?"

"I was just supposed to ask for the call in order for IFF." Amanda said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything Amanda, oh and Lee did an early check in a few minutes ago, something about he would be on the Farris Wheel at his normal time. His reports from the New York office are regular and nothing out of the ordinary; unless Lee sounding excited about being on a Farris Wheel normal." Francine laughed and walked out of the room.

Billy noticed the look on Amanda's face as Francine walked out and said, "Think of it as practice for when he comes home with the boys."

"Sir, have you seen the photo of the girl Lee is protecting?"

"Yes, I have known this family for years."

"So, I am not crazy when I see a resemblance in her of my husband?"

"No and the timeline adds up. Do you think he notices?"

"Sir, this is Lee, despite what people think he is very observant. When he gets back in two weeks we will get to talk."

"Amanda, what if she is Lee's daughter?"

"I don't know, Lee knew from the very beginning I had the boys and that I had an ex and all that goes with it. I just don't understand a woman who could keep their child from the father. I know that if Lee had known he would have been there from the beginning with her." The tears were falling harder than Amanda had meant for them too. She needed to hear Lee's voice. She knew the tears were also part of the chemical changes in her system due to the pregnancy.

Billy picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Room 381."

**New York City:**

"Hello." Lee said.

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah, we aren't set to leave for Coney Island until after lunch. What's up, Billy? Is Amanda okay?" The concern in his voice made Billy smile.

"Well ask her yourself, Mrs. Stetson, the phone is for you." Billy handed her the phone and left the room.

"Amanda, are you okay? What about the boys, the baby, your mother?"

He heard the tears in her voice as she said, "No everything is fine. The boys and mother are great, the baby is killing me. I would to eat again sometime soon."

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"I just miss you. I know it is only two more weeks I just miss you that's all."

He heard more in her voice and knew he was on limited time. "Amanda, what aren't you telling me?"

Breathing in deeply she asked, "Is that little girl your daughter?"

Lee sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Amanda, understand that I planned on talking to you about this as soon as I got home. I don't know; we had a blood test done but even on rushing the results it could take up to four to six weeks. I am not even going to know until after I get back home. What if she is?"

Lee held his breath waiting for an answer and then all he heard was the phone being hung up. His heart fell and he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. _". . . for better or in Lee's case worse..."_ her words came back to him as he remembered that morning in the conference room.

Lee was brought back to reality as he heard someone knocking on his door and he stood up to answer it. It was Constance and Katie and they looked like they were getting along for the first time in a week.

"Lee, guess what Mom and Mitchell are going to get married. Isn't that cool?" Katie said as she pulled her mother in the room past Lee and showed him the ring on her mother's hand. "Mitchell said he wanted me to be in the wedding too."

"That is great news, congratulations."

Constance looked at Lee and then turned to Katie and said, "Katie, I forgot my purse in your room can you go and get it for me? I want to make sure you two have enough money for Coney Island."

"Okay, can I just use the pass through here?"

"Sure that's fine." When she was sure Katie couldn't hear she placed her hand on Lee's arm and asked, "Is everything okay? What is wrong?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Don't worry about me or my life now; you haven't for the last thirteen years. Why don't you just let me deal with the aftermath of that and hopefully when all is said and done if Katie is mine than let's hope like hell I still have a wife and family to let her enjoy as well."

"Lee what are you talking about?" Katie asked as she came back with her mother's purse.

"Damn, Katie how long have you been there?" Lee asked.

"Long enough to think you have this crazy idea that I am your daughter. Not that you wouldn't be a great father, but you're not my dad. Conrad is whether I like it or not."

"Katie, honey, I am not sure if you are or aren't. You see right before Conrad and I got married I was involved with Lee."

"Mom, you aren't listening to me. Conrad already had us tested; that is one of the reasons I never wanted to go back to him. He took me to the doctor and when they came in with the needles he had them strap me to the table and he spanked me for being so difficult, like you."

"Oh, God, honey I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that even if I was his, I wasn't like him and I never wanted to be. I'm sorry mom did I say something wrong?" Katie asked as she saw the tears running down her mother's face.

"No, no nothing is wrong. I just wish I had known what he did. Lee, I am so sorry."

Lee just nodded and since he knew he couldn't call Amanda and let her know yet he just said, "Well, I think we have another date with a double decker Farris Wheel. Let's go hit it."

"Sounds like a plan to me Lee let's go."

Lee left the hotel with Katie and as they got into the cab he thought he noticed someone familiar getting a cab behind them.


End file.
